Lydia's Lakehouse
by Little Ms. Sarcastic
Summary: Lydia being the rich girl that she is has a massive lake house and what better time to visit than over Spring Break? Who knew that one week could change so much? ( Warning: There is cussing and make out sessions as well.) Read responsibly. OC's are involved.


I glared at the clock on the wall and willed the minute hand to move faster even though I knew it wouldn't work. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and all but ran to the classroom door. I put my backpack in the trunk and shut it with a satisfying thud. Sitting on the back of my black 2013 Chevy Cruz I waited for about 10 seconds before Stiles showed up with Lydia and Allison. A few minutes later Isaac and Scott jogged up to us, still in their sweaty gym clothing because they had gym last period I tossed them both a bottle of water which were gone in a matter of seconds.

" Thanks." Scott said and Isaac just nodded his thanks.

" Welcome. Where's Derek?" I asked noticing that he failed to make an entrance.

" He texted me a few minutes ago and said that he was on his way there and that we should meet him there." I did a quick head count again and saw that we were still one off.

" Where's Boyd?"

" He went on another trip with Erica and his family." Scott says holding up his phone, where Facebook is displayed.

" Ah. Then let's get going. All the girls in my car."

" Why don't we put all the luggage in my Jeep." Stiles suggests and opens the trunk. After everything is all packed and ready to go we're finally off to Lydia's lake house.

" So any one catching your eye, Kacy?" Lydia asked turning to me in the passenger seat.

" Not really. I mean Derek is pretty." I said with a shrug, my hands still tapping along with the song on the radio.

" Pretty sexy." She finished.

" Do you think he'll get mad if I call him pretty to his face?"

" Probably. He does have his whole ' I'm big and bad' act going on." Alison replied and I bit my bottom lip, storing that away for later use.

" That's true. What about you Lydia? Stiles is rather cute."

" No."

" Why?"

" I don't know. There was a spark and a fire between Jackson and me but, when I'm around Stiles I just don't get that."

" You are aware that comparing him to Jackson is like comparing an apple to an orange right?"

" Yeah but, still, he seems... bland to me."

" That reminds me." I push a button on the dash and tell it to called Derek. " Hey, it's me. I just wanted to give you a heads up that we're on our way."

_" How long 'til you get here?" _

" Hold on a sec. Hey, Lydia. What's the ETA?"

" Roughly 15 to 20 minutes." Lydia answers loud enough so Derek can hear her.

" Why? Do you miss us already?" I teased and he hung up on me in reply but I could tell that he was smiling when he did so. " Yep, he misses us alright." Just like Lydia said I pulled the car up to a gorgeous two story mansion that words just cannot describe about 15 minutes later. I hopped out of the car and walked around the back to Stile's powder blue Jeep where I grabbed my bag and waited for Stiles to pass me with two of Lydia's bags in his arms and a duffel bag perched on top of that. " Poor kid." I mutter and headed inside.

" Hey." Derek greets while leaning on the light grey wall of the hall way.

" Hey."

" Come on, I'll show you which one is yours." He leads me to a black door and pushes it open to reveal a wall of glass that faces the lake itself, a king sized bed with fluffy white sheets and a white dresser across from the bed.

" Damn." Is the only thing that I could come up with.

" Here." He says and gently takes my bag from my hand as I gaze out the massive windows.

" Open that and I'll kill you." I warn not ready to take my eyes off the water. He chuckles and I hear a zipper being pulled back and a whistle of surprise before I register what's going on. I ran to the other side of the room and shut the lid of the bag quickly.

" I never thought you were a lace kind of girl." I couldn't help but flush as he held up and pair of black underwear with lace around the edges. I snatched them from where they dangled between his pointer and middle finger.

" Say anything about this to anyone and I swear that you will never see another girl's panties as long as you live." I warned shaking them at him, which wasn't really helping my case. He raised an eyebrow and I realized what exactly I was doing, making me blush even deeper. " Oh, shut up and go away so I can unpack in peace."

" Are you sure you don't want some help with that."

" Sure, you can send in Isaac if you want." I joked.

" Hey, Isaac." He yelled turning his head to face the door, I blushed and punched him in the shoulder as Isaac appears in the doorway.

" Yeah?"

" Never mind. Derek was being a jerk." I said looking over the said man's shoulder, my smile reaching from ear to ear. That night I went outside to see what Derek was grilling for dinner and gasped when I saw the beautiful New York Strip steaks cooking. I walked up behind him and draped my arms so my elbow was a couple of inches above his and my hands rested on his shoulders. " I call dibs on the big one."

" The big one is all yours." He assured me with a chuckle and smile. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. I was just about to go back inside when I turned back to him.

" I saw what you did there by the way." I smiled and opened the sliding door to the kitchen.

" So, what's he making?" Scott asked from where he was sitting with Alison on his lap.

" Steaks."

" Yum." Stiles said with his eyes closed, trying to picture the lovelies that were outside cooking to perfection.

" Any one want to watch a movie?" I asked getting up and looking at the bookshelf next to the TV that was stocked with them.

" Yeah." Isaac answered.

" Good. What do you guys want to watch?"

" What's over there?" Alison asked.

" Let's see... The A-Team Man of Steel, Red 1 and 2, Limitless, all of the Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Now You See Me, all of the Pirates of the Caribbean, all of the Batman series." Stiles looked at me like he was the happiest person in the world. " The Matrix, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a whole crap load of Stephen King, Oceans 11, 12 and 13, and last but not least The X Men.'

" Batman. We have to watch Batman." Stiles insisted instantly.

" All in favor?" All hands were up in the air, including BOTH of Stiles'. " Batman it is. Lydia would you do the honors since I have no idea what to do?" I handed her the case and she rolled her eyes.

" Sometimes I wonder what you'd do without me."

" Thank you, Lydia." I stood up and walked over to the couch and sat next to Derek who had finished the steaks sometime when we were making a vote. He scooted over so I could have enough room to lay down if I wanted. Isaac hit the lights and I put my head in Derek's lap,my hands resting on my stomach while his ran through my hair gently. After the movie, which Scott and Alison were making out through, we all got up and ate our steaks. I groaned as the tender meat hit my tongue.

" Is it good?" Derek asked and I nodded with my mouth closed, savoring the flavor.

" Very." Stiles replied for me, I gave him a thumbs up before returning to chewing. After dinner, I clearer the table and began to hands wash the plates and what have you.

" There's a dish washer there, you know?" Alison said from behind me where she was getting her drink.

" I don't trust them though and this way I know for a fact that everything gets cleaned properly."

" Do you want some help?"

" No thanks." I said, looking over my shoulder at her.

" Alright, well we're all going swimming outside."

" Alright. Thanks."

" Sure." She said and went to get on her bathing suit. About 10 minutes later I was outside with the others. Lydia had on a bright pink bikini with a halter style top, Alison had on a teal one with a bow between her breasts and I had on a simple black one.

I had just walked outside when Stiles got out of the pool with a wicked grin on his face and started walking towards me. I turned to run but noticed Scott was coming the other way. Stiles lunged and grabbed me around the waist before I could react. I squealed and tried to pry his arms off of my without hurting him but, failed. We hit the water and he let go of me. I swam to the surface and playfully splashed him. Making sure he got enough air I swam over and dunked his head under the water to exact my revenge. I felt something grab one of my ankles and looked down to see Scott pulling me under. I twisted and got free just as my head went down. I swam as fast as I could to the edge and pulled myself up just as Isaac made a grab at my ankles.

" Ha!" I yelled triumphantly before I felt some one put their hands on my shoulders and push me in. I got to the top and glared at Derek, who had knocked me in. " Shame on you." After a few more minutes of us ganging up on Isaac we all decided that we needed some sleep and a shower. Every one went inside and after hot showers we picked out another movie. About half way through The Matrix I fell asleep with Isaac with my head in Isaac's lap. The movie ended and I got up to go to bed when I saw a fire burning in the fire pit outside.

" Hey." I said as I opened the sliding door and rubbed my bare arms to try to warm them against the cold night air.

" Hey." Derek replied, leaning on the half wall the lined the back of the patio.

" You should go to sleep. It's late." I said walking up to hm and running the back of my finger in a small downward line on his chest.

" I'm not tired." He said holding me in his arms and resting his head on top of mine to try to keep me warm. I hugged his chest inside his leather jacket, that he zipped up around both of us, to warm my hands.

" Why are you so warm?" I asked rubbing the side of my face on his soft cotton shirt. His chuckle rumbled in his chest and I smiled.

" You sound tired and cold. Why are you out here?" He asked, again making his chest rumble like thunder under my face.

" I wanted to make sure that you were okay and you know, double checking that you weren't burning anything that you weren't supposed to." I heard the door open behind us and looked over my shoulder to see who it was. " Did I wake you up?" I asked Isaac.

" No, I just wanted to say goodnight." I turned around, unzipped the jacket and stepped out of Derek's arms.

" Alright well, give me a hug before you go." I said and walked up to him in my white tank top and grey sweat pants that were about half a size too big. I gave him a hug, said goodnight and walked back up to Derek. " I should go to bed too." I said and rested my hands on his rock solid chest. " You really should-" I was cut off by his lips placing themselves on mine. They were soft and warm, they made my heart skip a beat but, most of all they were welcoming and calming. I found one of my hands in his silky black hair and the other holding onto his shirt and pulling us closer when we broke for air.

" Will you go out with me?"

" Did you really just ask me to go out with you after a kiss like that? Of course I'll go out with you." I smiled and kissed him again. I tugged on his shirt and slowly walked backwards to the door. I pulled it open and kissed him all the way to my bed where he laid me down and started kissing my neck. I put a hand on his chest and pushed up gently. " I just wanted to let you know that while I am all for this. I don't do casual sex."

" Well then I should go." He joked and walked to the door. He was about to open it when slipped in front of him and jumped so my legs were around his torso.

" I don't think so." I countered and kissed him, his hands sliding up the back of my shirt and making quick work of my bra that was casually tossed onto the floor. He laid my down again and I flipped us over so I was on top. I discarded my pants and my shirt, his shirt quickly joined mine on the floor. As the night continued I couldn't help but smile at the thought that I was sleeping with _the_ Derek Hale.

**I know that this one is kind of long but, oh well. What are you going to do? **


End file.
